Mine
by Saber Wing
Summary: This time, Toothless would save all of him. He swore he would.


_**Author's Note:** _If you haven't yet seen the new movie, do not read beyond this point! I will be spoiling one of the most important plot points. You have been warned.

That being said, I already hate myself for this, but I couldn't stop it from happening. This is an AU in which Toothless really does kill Hiccup, instead of Stoick. Yeah, I know. I hate me too.

This is my first installment into this fandom, and I've certainly never written from a dragon's point of view before, but it was fun getting into his mindset. And horrifying, under the circumstances.

* * *

Hiccup would not move.

Toothless kept his eyes fixed on his rider as he crept toward him, confused. Had someone harmed him? He did not think so. If anyone even tried to hurt Hiccup, he would have roasted them alive! The young man was lying on his stomach, cheek pressed against the stone. Toothless would have said he was simply resting, but that seemed wrong somehow.

It was silly. Why would Hiccup sleep at a time like this?

Toothless crept up and sat down, by his side as always, ruffling his hair with his nose and licking his face. That usually did the trick. Still, he did not open his eyes. He did not laugh and scream, "_You know that doesn't wash out!"_ He did not hug him and caress his face.

Toothless whined, distressed. Nuzzled the boy who was everything to him. Licked his face, roared and tried to rouse him, willed him to open his eyes and smile, with everything he was.

Still, Hiccup lay motionless.

Toothless did not understand.

He did not want to.

He whined and flipped him over with his snout, struggling to puzzle it out, and yet, afraid to acknowledge the horrible truth.

Hiccup's chest plate was cracked, and blood seeped through it. The edges of the armor were heavily singed. Burns like that could only have come from one place: the flame of a Night Fury.

He was a Night Fury. The last of his kind.

Behind him, the battle raged on, the cry of the alpha sending shivers down his spine. It ripped through him, encompassing everything he was. Toothless remembered struggling against that cry, just as he was now. He remembered an order he would rather die than fulfill.

But he had.

_He had._

Hiccup.

He had done this.

Hiccup.

No.

_Hiccup._

Toothless threw back his head and roared, resting his nose against his rider's cheek. He was sorry. Oh, he was so very sorry. He did not want to live. He just wanted Hiccup. He would do anything if only he could have Hiccup back. The alpha was telling him to do something again, to come with it, but he would not.

This was the alpha's fault! Why should he listen to it?

What was he saying? This simply could not be. Hiccup was too precious to die. Besides, dying was a selfish thing, and his rider would never leave him behind. If either of them was going to die, it would be _together. _That made sense.

The lifeless form beneath his snout did not.

Desperately, Toothless grabbed him up, nestling him in the protection of his wings, as he had done so many times before. Nothing could hurt him anymore if Toothless kept him safe. If Toothless kept him warm. Last time, he had not been able to save Hiccup's leg, but this time he would save all of him. He swore he would.

Impatient, the alpha roared, displeased with his defiance, but he ignored it. Somehow it seemed so much easier than before. All he cared about was Hiccup. It was not too late. It could not be too late.

He could still save his rider. He could still keep him safe, could he not? If he just held him like this, he would wake up, as he had all those years ago.

Toothless kept him safe then. He would keep him safe now.

Safe.

All that mattered was Hiccup, and he had to be _safe._

Please. Hiccup.

Safe.

He would do anything. Oh, yes. Anything. He would even let the man shoot his other tail fin off, just please.

_Hold me close._

_Call me your buddy, and tell me you love me. _

_Tell me I am yours and you are mine._

Long after the alpha left with his legion of dragons, Toothless sat there, clutching him to his chest. He thought he heard people screaming, crying Hiccup's name, pleading with Toothless to let them take him, but he would not. He could not.

Did they not understand? As long as Toothless held him, he would be safe.

As long as Toothless held him, Hiccup could not be dead.


End file.
